


Masks can change how we see things

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Festivals, Friends to Lovers, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), M/M, Masks, Ramen, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange, Umino Hours Exchange 2020, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka helps Team 7 make masks for an up coming fair, especially when they want to make one for Kakashi, who is surprised at how it changes his views of those involved...
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	Masks can change how we see things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [couturecosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couturecosplay/gifts).



> Written in 60 minutes as part of an exchange! Whew!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "what's gotten into you? Quit dancing around!"

Team 7 was finishing training and waiting to be dismissed for the day.

"I just want Kakashi-sensei to let us go already! I was out with Iruka-sensei last night helping him get supplies for his class today for an art project and he said that if I came after class was let out I could do it too!"

"Oh, that's kind of fun," Sakura said. "What project?"

"They're decorating masks for the fair that's coming at the end of the week!"

"Oh that does sound fun!" Sakura said, clasping her hands together. "Do you think he'd have enough for us too?"

"Us?" Sasuke asked, before Naruto could answer. "As if I'd make one. I'm ready to go home and relax."

"Yeah he'll have enough, I know he'd love for everyone to come," Naruto said. "And you should come too, teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto sighed. "If you wear a mask your lousy fangirls will probably leave you alone."

"Sasuke-kun shouldn't have to cover his face," Sakura said frowning.

However, inner-Sakura yelled at her. "Then he'll just be with you all night!"

She smiled outwardly. "But, I admit Naruto has a good point."

"Meh, I guess he does," Sasuke conceded. "For the first and only time this year."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Sensei! Can we go or what?"

Kakashi picked up the last shuriken. "Sure, go, run, whatever."

"You should come too!" Naruto said. "We can all go!"

Kakashi thought about it. He did like spending time with Iruka, ever since he started being Naruto's jonin-sensei he had spent more time with the brunette and enjoyed his company. And his team was currently looking hopefully at him. Well, at least two-thirds were.

"Sure, why not?"

_______

Iruka looked up from his desk as Team 7 entered his classroom and smiled.

"Well hello! What a pleasant surprise!"

His former students greeted him and he got out supplies for them, clearing off his desk so they could work at it. 

Iruka started to work on his own mask with them.

Kakashi spent some time looking at masks his class had made that afternoon, before sitting in the back and pulling out his book.

"Are you sure you don't want to make one, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka called out.

Kakashi waved at him while keeping his focus on Icha Icha.

"I can't wait for the fair!" Sakura said, adding more glitter to her mask. "It's only a few days away! And the first night where everyone wears a fun mask, it's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Naruto added. "There will be tons of games and food. We can all go together, Shikamaru and Kiba's teams are."

Sakura agreed, and looked hopefully at Sasuke. "You too, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess, since I'll have this," Sasuke said, holding up his full-face mask. Sakura's was more of a masquerade mask, and Naruto's covered about half his face.

"I wish Kakashi-sensei was making one," Naruto sighed.

"Well, why don't you make him one?" Iruka suggested.

"What?" Naruto said, and looked curiously at him.

"Sure," Iruka said, shrugging and smiling. "If he won't make one, you could. I bet he'd like it," Iruka said, lowering his voice.

"I will!" Naruto said, then frowned. "Oh, but we're going on a mission for a few days and won't get back until the day before the fair. That's not really enough time."

Team 7 looked quite saddened all of a sudden, and Iruka wanted to help.

"Hmm," Iruka said, in thought. Naruto did seem disappointed. "Tell you what, if you guys design it, I'll make it. What do you say?"

The three genin looked at each other and nodded. "Sure!"

Iruka nodded and did a few hands seals. The air around them shimmered slightly.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"A barrier," Iruka said. "For privacy. Can't have him listening in and ruining the surprise." He paused and frowned in thought. Iruka did a few more hand seals and the shimmer turned into a slight smoky look.

"And that?" Sakura asked.

"The first was for sound, this is for visibility. He won't be able to see in, it's a lot darker on the outside than in here," Iruka answered.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said.

"What if he uses his sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka nodded. "Good thinking, Sasuke." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then put it on the barrier facing Kakashi.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, no peeking," Iruka said, sitting back down and pulling out a new piece of paper. "Now, what should his mask look like?"

As Iruka and Team 7 were getting down to business, Kakashi finally looked up from his book, only to see a dark dome where his team and favorite chuunin should be.

He frowned. Had something happened while he was reading?

Kakashi lifted his headband and used his sharingan to peer in, and smiled upon seeing the sign.

"Iruka," he murmured, shaking his head and smiling.

___________

Iruka visited craft shops for the second time that week after class the next day, with a list of new supplies.

He picked up some takeout and went home with his new bags, setting them down, eating, and getting comfortable.

Finally, he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out the supplies, along with the list of instrcutions from Team 7.

Reviewing it, he smiled.

"Here goes nothing," he said, starting to work.

_____

Thursday afternoon, Team 7 returned to Konoha and went to turn in their mission report.

Iruka was working at the missions office and they stood in his line, waiting for their turn to get to the front.

He smiled when he saw them, packs still on, dirt in their hair, but weary smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back! Was it a successful mission?" he asked, accepting their report from Sasuke.

"It was, sensei!" Sakura said.

"A little more dusty than I would have liked," Kakashi said. "Dirt in my hair is almost as bad to get out as sand."

Iruka laughed, to Kakashi's delight. "I can sympathize, Kakashi-sensei." He read over the report and stamped it. "Another wonderful report, thank you for it, and for your service!"

Naruto cheered. "We're going out for ramen later when we've showered, do you want to join us?" he asked Iruka, who nodded.

"Sure, if it's not imposing?"

Team 7 assured him it wasn't, and they agreed to meet at 7 as he was getting off duty early tonight.

And so, at 7 he grabbed a small bag he had at the desk with him, clocked out, and walked to Ichiraku's.

The weather was pleasant, he was meeting good people for good food, and Konoha was buzzing with the fair opening tomorrow.

At dinner, the team shared what they could about the mission, and Iruka laughed as, as usual, Naruto embellished his role and was knocked down a peg or two by his teammates. Kakashi occassionally chimed in, to share other more...accurate...information.

At the end, bellies full, they began to get ready to part ways.

"Light training tomorrow," Kakashi reminded them. "I'll give you some time off otherwise for the weekend and fair."

Sakura and Naruto cheered.

"You're coming with us, right?" they asked him, and he shrugged.

"We'll see where the road of life takes me tomorrow evening," Kakashi said.

"Sensei!" they shouted, and Sasuke silently frowned at him.

"What?"

"Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are taking their teams, you have to also," Sakura said.

Kakashi considered it and shrugged. "Fine, but just for a little bit." He turned to Iruka. "Will you also be there, sensei?"

Iruka smiled. "Of course! I love fairs!"

Kakashi nodded and gave him a closed-eyed smile.

As the genin were about to leave, Iruka called them back. They all stood outside of Ichiraku's, the genin looking at him confused.

Iruka shook his bag at them. "You didn't forget about your masks, did you?"

"That's right!" Sakura said. "I did forget we left them with you to dry!"

Iruka opened the bag and passed out masks to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, who all seemed happy with how theirs had turned out.

They ran away, laughing about their masks, before Iruka could say anything further, and he shrugged, smiling fondly at their backs.

Iruka and Kakashi began to walk together, as their ways home followed the same route for a few blocks before dividing.

As they were about to part, they stopped.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kakashi said to Iruka.

"Yes," Iruka said. "But you'll need this." He pulled out a flat box and passed it to Kakashi, to his surprise.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked.

"Your mask," Iruka said, smiling at the team. "Your team designed it, but with the mission they knew they wouldn't have time to actually make it, so I executed it on their behalf. They looked so disappointed when they realized they wouldn't have time," he said, sadly. Iruka shook his head and made a serious face. "It was quite the A rank mission."

Kakashi laughed. "Did you turn in a mission report?"

It was Iruka's turn to laugh. "Not yet, I'm afraid. After all, I just completed the mission. 'Special item successfully delivered to recipient,'" he said, laughing. 

Kakashi opened the box and pulled out black fabric, looking at it.

Iruka offered comments. "Sasuke thought it should be black. Naruto wanted it to be something with a dog. Sakura wanted glitter. I thought a fabric mask would be a good call."

Kakashi nodded silently.

"There's another piece," Iruka said, pulling out a second strip. "For your eye...they wanted a 'complete look.'"

"Is that a glittery paw print over the eye?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto," Iruka shrugged. "At least I did it in black glitter, it barely shows," he said, laughing. "I'm not the best artist..."

"It's great," Kakashi said, quietly. "I really appreciate it, and I know they do, too." He looked at Iruka. "Thank you, sensei."

Iruka smiled and blushed. "Thank them tomorrow by wearing it? I'll see you then!" 

They parted ways, and Kakashi looked at his mask the whole way home. Iruka had made it look like a mix between a dog and a wolf, with dark silver and blue glitter detailing the nose, nose bridge, and fur. It looked serious but also light-hearted, due to the glitter.

Kakashi smiled to himself.

___________

The next day, Konoha was buzzing even more. Everyone was excited for the fair, which opened tonight and lasted through the weekend.

Iruka dismissed his class, who were excited to finally be let out. They ran out, masks in hand.

He sat at his desk and ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the silence.

"What a day!" he said to himself, sighing.

He relished in the silence for a few more minutes before cleaning up his classroom and gathering the papers he needed to grade that weekend.

Before he left, he grabbed his own mask. It covered his forehead and eyes. The left half was blue, the right was silver, and each had small decorations drawn on in the opposite color.

He smiled as he was pleased at how it had come out, and turned out the light, closing the door behind him.

_________

"Ah, this is so cool!" Naruto said, as he met up with his team at their usual place. 

They each had their masks and were eager to get to the fair.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei isn't too late," Sakura sighed. "He said he'd see us after having a break after training....he should be here soon..."

"He'll probably still be late," Sasuke sighed. "Just because it's him."

They debated this, before talking about what they wanted to do, see, play, and eat tonight.

Kakashi turned up, only fifteen minutes late.

His team frowned at him, until he held up a hand. "Hold on," he said.

He turned so that his back was to them, then turned back.

Their gripes turned into brief silence, before Naruto cheered and Sakura squealed. Even Sasuke nodded.

"Your mask! Our mask! Your mask!" Naruto said.

"It did turn out pretty good," Sasuke agreed.

"You'll have to thank Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. "And I'm glad you all approve. Shall we?"

His team put on their masks and they set off. Sasuke's covered his like an ANBU mask and was red and black. Naruto's was orange, no surprise there, and covered in orange glitter. Sakura's was a light pink with red glitter decorations.

Before long, they had joined the throng of people heading to the fair, and once they were inside walking around, Kakashi had to admit that he did enjoy having a more festive mask, but one he was comfortable with. And practical, too! 

His team ran into other genin teams, and Team 7 louldy told the others about how they designed their sensei's mask, to the amusement of the others.

Teams 7, 8, and 10 walked around for a bit before the senseis decided to leave the kids to their own shenanigans, and headed to a different area for food and drink.

"That is a pretty good mask," Asuma commented, motioning towards Kakashi's.

"Yeah, they did a good job. Iruka actually made it, but he said they designed it otherwise. Have to give them credit," Kakashi said.

"Speaking of," Kurenai said as looked behind Kakashi and waved. "There he is."

Kakashi turned as Iruka joined them, sitting next to Kakashi, who was sat across from Asuma and Kurenai.

"This is nice, huh?" he said, motioning to the fair. "It looks fun, and good turnout!"

"Nice mask," Kurenai said, and Iruka smiled.

"Thanks, I made it when my class was making theirs. Yours are nice too," he said. Asuma was wearing a black mask that covered half his face but also went higher into his hair, Kurenai wore one that covered more of her eye area, and was covered in white and red lace.

"And his," Asuma said nodding to Kakashi.

Iruka turned and broke into a wide smile. "You wore it! It looks great! But what do you think?"

"Maa, it's quite the work of art," Kakashi said, making Iruka blush. "Probably the best mask here."

"Probably," Iruka agreed, laughing.

______

They spent the rest of the night mingling with friends and other adults, finding themselves in the same circles every so often. Iruka, naturally, was pulled away more as both shinobi and civilians wanted to talk to him, especially parents of children in his current or former classes.

As the night continued, lights were dimmed, and people started to head home.

"It is getting late," Iruka said, yawning. "I think I might head home."

Others agreed, and a group of them set out, walking along the same path until they left for their own routes here and there. Before long it was just Iruka and Kakashi.

"I forgot I was wearing this," Iruka said, taking his mask off. He stole a glance at Kakashi. "I'm glad you wore your mask."

Kakashi gave him a closed-eye smile. "Of course. It was made by my most precious people."

Iruka smiled fondly. "Naruto wouldn't stop talking about how they made a new mask for their sensei, they were so happy about it!"

Kakashi chuckled. "That should win me points with them. Good work on your A rank mask mission."

Iruka laughed again. "That's right! I should get a commendation for getting you to wear a new mask."

"As with any mission, you'll be needing to get paid," Kakashi said.

Iruka shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. It was out of the kindness of my heart."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Maybe not by my team, but..." he cleared his throat. "I could take you out for dinner sometime next week?"

Iruka looked at him, a hopeful smile on his face. "If you're sure..." Kakashi nodded and Iruka's smile grew. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

They reached the spot they were to part at and stood for a moment.

"Or..." Kakashi said. "Instead of next week....maybe tomorrow? Dinner, then we hit the fair again? Together?"

Iruka smiled again. "That sounds fun. If you're lucky I'll try to win you a stuffed dog at one of the games. Don't think I didn't see you eyeing it!"

"Maa, sensei, how did you know?" Kakashi said.

Iruka laughed. "Have a good night, Kakashi-sensei."

"Just Kakashi?"

Iruka smiled. "Have a good night, just Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Iruka left first, and Kakashi watched him walk away. "I am one lucky dog," he said to himself before turning and walking home.


End file.
